


Would You Be My Heart

by WaitingToBeBroken



Category: Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Humor, M/M, Romance, but agron still loves him, nasir is a little bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingToBeBroken/pseuds/WaitingToBeBroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Day AU. They had been friends for so long, as long as Agron could remember, and he finally found the strength to confess his love. The frown that met him was, to say the least, not what he had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Be My Heart

Nasir was staring at him expectantly, that beautiful frown he reserved only for when he thought Agron was extra dull marring his face. And right now the other man did feel stupid. Here he was with his childhood friend that he had known for 15 years and half of them he had been lusting after him, to whom he had just confessed his love and the man was staring at him as if he was a brick wall that had suddenly started spouting poetry.

Oh, man, he had known this wasn't a good idea. He was going to _kill_ Spartacus... that is if the little man before him didn't finish him off first. Although, surely, Nasir could have said something- they had been friends for so long he thought he deserved at least a "no" to go with the glare that made him feel so little and pathetic. And he wasn't that damn it. Everybody knew not to mess with him, it was like a universal truth- the sky is blue, the Earth is round, you don't make Agron angry if you want to keep all of your fingers. You know, common knowledge.

Yet, he had failed to remember a little addition to the third fact- you don't mess with Agron _if your name isn't Nasir_ and...

Oh crap, the eyebrows, they were raising. He didn't have much time.

"Um..."

"And what do you want me to do about that?"

Agron's eyes widened and he was sure his whole face was on fire. Sure, he had seen his friend turn down dozens of men, ruthlessly, they all had. But he had always believed Nasir would be different with him, like in any other aspect of their relationship.

"I mean I can't agree to anything if you haven't asked. Right?"

At that Agron's body went still. Oh. _Oh_. He smiled and with just a little imagination the thing playing on the other man's lips could be called a smirk too.

"Would you be my boyfriend, Nasir?" he asked, voice trembling. Not from fear but excitement. Just a couple of seconds more, one 'Yes' away, laid what he had dreamed of for so many years.

"Sure. If we were ten-year old."

And there was a smile there, he could swear there was. He tried again,

"My lover?" The moment it left his mouth, he knew Nasir won't like it. It sounded too cheesy, too...

"So last century."

He still had it then, Agron inwardly cheered, the mind reading thing. It was one of the side-effects of being with someone daily for years, not that he was complaining.

"Fuck-buddy then?"

A scowl appeared on the other's face."I'm leaving, Agron."

Agron couldn't help it, he laughed. Long and rich and apparently annoying for his best friend, judging by the way his scowl deepened and he opened his mouth, most probably to tell him exactly what he thought of his childish ass, before deciding not to bother and turning around. In his defense, Agron stared at his ass and the way his hips were swaying just slightly as he was walking away for exactly 5 second.

Then a horrible thought struck him. This was the man he had loved for years and had almost had and he was walking. Away. From. Him. So... he really might have been as stupid as his friend thought.

"Hey, Nasir, wait," he yelled and when the man in question didn't even turn around, didn't slow down, he forgot all about his pride and chased after him.

"What about my heart. Would you be my heart?" Maybe it was those words, maybe it was the way he was holding onto Nasir's wrist, maybe it was his stupid sappy smile. He didn't know nor did he care that much. It worked. Heat he had never seen in his friend's eyes burnt as he looked at him now. And fire, unlike anything he had felt before, consumed him when Nasir reached up and dragged him down for a kiss he had been dreaming of since he was old enough to know what was that.

"Only if you are mine."

 


End file.
